I'd Be a Better Man For You
by biy-blui
Summary: Sasuke Uchiha the bad boy, rebel; kid with a reputation for trouble. Handsome, troubled, prone to talk back, prone to fight. And also the one who wanted Naruto Uzumaki, the boy who hid behind the camera, more than anything. AU Rating: T-M.
1. Chapter 1

Authors note: This is a SasuNaru.

Disclaimer: I didn't write the book, because obviously I'm not a man.

Summary:

Sasuke Uchiha the bad boy, rebel; kid with a reputation for trouble. Handsome, troubled, prone to talk back, prone to fight. And also the one who wanted Naruto Uzumaki, the boy who hid behind the camera, more than anything. AU Rating: T-M.

Chapter one-

Rating T. (It's about teenagers, so why not.)

He pulled the paper wrapped tobacco from his mouth, exhaling a breath of noxious air. He sat on the stone bleachers, feet up on the seat below the one he sat on, his elbows resting on his knees. He stared out onto the wide span of the high school foot ball field. He heard distant screeches and laughter of the freshman girls, boarding a bus for a field trip. His lip curled up into a smirk, thinking of how they fawn over him, tugging at his shirt and beaming up at him with their almost misty eyes. He didn't get what the big deal was, why there was such a fad with his choice of partners. He shook his head and pulled his checkered beanie down farther over his eyes. He tapped the edge of his cigarette, ashes drifting down to his feet, smearing as water began to fall from the sky.

He looked up and cursed, pulling his jacket tightly closed and popping his collar. He wasn't exactly sure why he was sitting in the rain...but why would he go anywhere else? How could it be any better than by himself, thinking about the bull shit called the High School Dream?

He knew his own thought process could surpass any idiot teachers. That's why he would sit, and why he would ponder on his future. The point of a college, the point of kids, or laughter. The stone steps of Ghasburrow High School had become his refuge over the past three years. Where he would smoke, gamble with a few passing teens, and occasionally chortle at the lectures of a hypocritical gym teacher who would hold his own cigarette while he asked Sasuke to make better choices.

Whatever, what he meant to tell Sasuke was to go find a different way to die- He flipped the fringe from his face and coughed, summing up the strength to rid his stubborn nature and stand. Where was he going to go now? No way would his dad let him come home in the middle of the school day. So he dropped that cancer stick to the ground, rolling the tip of his shoe over it again and again, until finally it's embers shot and withered.

The rain was falling harder now and the tips of his hair were flailing against his cheek in an odd manner, like they were trying to escape. He laughed slightly at the thought of balding suddenly and scuffed his Chucks against the stairs as he departed; closer and closer to the ground he stepped.

As his feet finally met grass, yet still separated by the cloth and rubber of his converse, he looked up to be met by a distant camera lens. The boy that stood behind it, quickly turned, refocusing the object on a small flower that had bloomed through the concrete side-walk. Sasuke merely cocked an eyebrow and kept walking, wondering just how good of a subject he might have been for the teen's photography.

He walked into the crowded room, glaring at the cluttered counter tops and paper shreds. He rolled his eyes, as the teacher stopped her fitful ranting and stared at him. "Mr. Uchiha, you're late." the shriveled old hag barked, shuffling about her desk, papers and art supplies covering its surface. He stopped right before he reached his desk, and replied roughly. "No shit."

She stopped her scuffling across the floor and went rigid, lifting her head and scowling at him from under her glasses. She had unhealthy, graying honey colored hair that barely reached her shoulders. Her eyes were a green that seemed to fade into her mucky skin tone, wrinkles exploding everywhere. "What was that?" She scoffed.

Sasuke gave a heavy sigh as he practically fell into his desk, resting his right arm on the top, his left leg extended out into the middle of the aisle. "I said NO. SHIT." If he was lucky, she'd send him down to the office, and then he could take off from there, figuring out an excuse the next day. She took in a sharp breath, looking around at the snickering sophomores and juniors, the occasional senior covering his mouth in order to hide the amused grin.

"Alright, Sasuke, you really feel the urge for attention, go ahead! You'll get all the attention you need from the assistant principal. How about that?" She chuckled, relishing in what she thought was her triumph over the rowdy teenage boy. He shook his head, tugging at his cap and stood, making his way over to the pass she was writing out. He looked back over his shoulder at his fellow classmates, "Damn. Only been in class five minutes and already got her blood pressure up." New chuckles and humored scoffs erupted from the students, causing the teacher's nostril's to flare in frustration, her eyes almost protruding from her rather plump face.

He snatched the pass from her hands and pushed himself out the door way, winking at the flustered woman at the front of the class. As the door slammed, he heard other comments cheering him on even after he had left. He didn't really like his classmates...but that's only because they all would never have the back bone to pull the shit he did.

A trip to the assistant principal's had never been quite as enjoyable as it was that day. That reason being today the old man actually seemed to be affected by his behavior, and it didn't surprise Sasuke, seeing as how the real principal was there today. So this whole, 'I'm so disappointed in you' routine was just how Mr. Rolf was going to play it off until the woman was to leave.

Mr. Rolf went into the other room to call his 'dad', if that's what you could call the geezer, who was probably out at some adult store or with his whore of a girlfriend. He was glad he wasn't related to the balding, sack of cottage cheese man. As he stood, preparing to leave as soon as the door shut, he thought that either way he looked at it; he was going to get bitched at. The principal would be angry that his dad's voicemail box was full, or his dad would be angry that Sasuke had ruined his personal time with Candy.

That was the norm; he always ended up ruining someone's day. He didn't care all that much, he figured they deserved it for focusing more on their little life instead of helping him with his own. He couldn't concentrate at this point, with the hushed chatter in the next room. Where they figuring his punishment? He thought that was a parent's job.

He thought that the quiet voices in the next room would end with the normal suspension- which meant he could go full-time at the coffee shop the next couple of days. He needed the extra money like crazy right now, seeing as how his house hadn't seen light for the past two months and he'd been showering at his older brother's. That lazy bum of a parent needed to learn what checking the mail meant.

His thoughts were interrupted suddenly by the door that slid open, but instead of seeing a pissed expression on the 'real' principal he saw a look of concern. "Hello, Sasuke." She smiled kindly at him, her crow's feet showing behind her glasses.

"Hey." He stated shortly, hoping to get the point across that he wasn't one for fake gestures of kindness.

"I have a few questions for you; about your behavior these last few years." She sat in an au taut matter, her clip board resting on her crossed, panty-hose covered legs.

Instead of making a smart-aleck reply about how they hadn't bothered to question his behavior for the past four years, why start now, he leaned back in his chair-waiting for her to continue.

She cleared her throat and sat the clipboard on the floor.

"Are you feeling sad lately? Are you angry at anything in particular to make you act so hostile towards your teachers and fellow students?"

Oh, not this bull, he thought. "Nope." He scratched his temple and waited for her to bug him some more.

"Any problems at home?" He sighed lazily and stared at her,

"Nah."

"I realize how hard it is to get in contact with your father. Is your mother around?"

"More like underground." He muttered.

"…Oh- well, is there any problems with your father you'd like to discuss?"

"He just works a lot. Maybe if he got a cell phone he'd answer your million calls-a-day plan." He lied, waiting for her to drop the subject- but instead of looking irritated she looked more curious than she had to begin with.

"Where does he work?"

Sasuke was caught of track by the question and she caught it.

"This time, try to tell the truth. No one will blame you. Now, this paper shows that he hasn't been employed for over 6 months- and that his last job was at a small market… I can imagine that you're on a tight budget."

He visibly stiffened, "What of it?"

"I was just wondering if maybe- you aren't happy with your home."

He glared heatedly and stood, as her eyes widened.

"Don't say shit that you don't know."

"I was just wondering Sasuke. There are a lot of options for someone in your position. I understand that you've been working at the Oh Mali Coffee Shop? That's a very responsible thing to be doing. I also understand that you're behind on your credits."

"Why are you bringing that up?" He couldn't keep up with how fast she was changing faces.

"You're offered credits for work experience." She smiled.

"Could you slow down? I don't care about my credits. I just need the extra money."

"Are you using your money wisely?" She was asking stupid questions again,

"Yeah, I buy groceries, pay the bills, and buy some smokes." He explained, vehemently, "And now I'm going to buy me a bus ticket after school because I came to the office to get my punishment- not go through some fucked therapy session."

"You don't seem like you deserve a punishment, you seem like you deserve a chance." She smiled warmly again, silver hair pulled tightly in a bun.

"What kind of chance are you offering, Oprah?"

"The career center, down on Harlem Blvd.? For kids this far behind in their education, we offer programs there for you to help the students out in return for credits."

"I know what that school is; I don't know a damn thing about art." He started before she cut him off-

"You don't have to participate, just help clean and put together the studios and bulletins there." She pulled a paper from the clipboard and handed it to him.

His eyes scanned the paper not all that interested.

"I don't think so." He muttered, "I got a job to uphold."

"This is only for four hours a day, which shouldn't be all that bad- seeing as how you don't attend school half the time anyway."

Got him. "…I'll check it out, okay?"

"Thank you, I knew you would try."

"No you didn't." Sasuke removed his beanie, pushing the brochure into his pocket and walking out the door as the dismissal bell rang.

Caught up in his thoughts and his hate for principal's- he didn't care much that he was shoveling kids out of the way to get to the door. Some didn't even notice, but some whispered between themselves when they caught sight of him. Sasuke Uchiha-The good-looking gay guy with a reputation of shoving guys into poles and sleeping with the cute ones, only to end up breaking their hearts and reputations.

He shrugged most of the rumors off, not up to starting a fight at the moment. He wasn't sure at this point if he had lied to the principal about checking out the art program. Sounded like a bunch of weird kids that got together to turn their little feelings into pieces of art-and Sasuke wasn't up to sitting with a group of social outcasts for four hours.

The dark haired boy sat at the chipping bus stop, pulling at his pockets interior until he found the last dollar dollar he had in a tight, damp ball.

And then he muttered, "This should get me to Harlem Blvd," and frowned.

The bus steps were always so close to the ground, Sasuke never had to lift his feet very much to get onto them. It took a few tries getting his dollar bill into the change acceptor; when it wouldn't relent the bus driver told him to just keep it, it was a slow day for business anyway. Sasuke nodded, not really thanking her- because of course she was female and -as anyone could imagine-goggling him severely.

He took his seat, the ones placed horizontally against the wall of the People Mover, giving him a view of the handicapped seats in front. He watched an old man with a cane at his sandaled feet- sleeping with a discontent glare in his eyebrows. He looked harsh, and dry, and his facial expression just seemed constipated. Down-right angry at humanity. Not like Sasuke gave a flying fuck, just- wondered if maybe one day that's how he would look. He sympathized lightly for the guy, but turned away before it struck heart.

The bus times were displayed on the ceiling, in an obnoxious orange color. Sasuke wondered if he could possibly go insane from staring at it at this angle, with the color's intensity. He had always hated orange. He wrung his beanie in his hands until he settled for wearing the damn thing, even though lately it was making his forehead itch with the humidity.

Sasuke didn't bother moving his legs from the isle as they made another stop, collecting a group of teen girls. They all stared at him heavily as they entered the bus- all trying to hard to be original with their stupid ripped jeans and greasy looking died hair in their eyes. He stared back at one, just because she was the most ridiculous looking of the group, with checkered knee high socks under Capri's and ugly hair. He scoffed. They must have misinterpreted it- because they all started giggling and congratulating the girl. Don't know why, he thought. They all obviously hadn't learned to grow up and dress their age.

He lifted his leg a little as she walked by, trying to do a little strut- but she stumbled over his lifted leg and he smirked- looking back out the window. She flushed an ugly pink that traveled down her neck. They finally took their seats behind him, and he rolled his eyes at the whispers.

His stop came at last, and he grabbed his shit and stood- watching the old man. He stopped when he crossed the bus driver,

"Hey... Do you gotta wake up gramps?" She shook her head at his question.

"He just stays on the bus, usually he's writing. Pitiful old thing."

"Hn." 'Got old right.' Sasuke shrugged and stepped down onto the pavement, eyeing the buildings for any sign of the career center. He groaned, wondering exactly where he was. 'Fucking middle of no where artsy-fartsy land.' He spun around, walking to the left instead of the right. Uchiha's were always confident in whatever they were doing- even lousy directions. He trudged on, glaring at anyone in his line of vision. At least it wasn't raining here.

"Hey, kid, you lost?" Some man with a box full of charcoal sticks asked.

I clenched my jaw, preparing to be nice. "Yeah, kinda. I'm looking for some art career center. It's supposed to be here."

He smiled, "Ah, an addition to our ever-growing art family! Just headed there myself kid, follow me."

Sasuke resisted the urge to groan, following the older man. He found rhythm in their footsteps, not up to starting any kind of conversation.

"So what class are you planning on taking?"

"Not planning on it." The man shot him a look as if he didn't understand. "I'm only here because I have to."

The man nodded, "So you'll be helping me out around my class then?" Ah, so this guy was the teacher.

"...Yeah, -I guess."

He smiled again, "Glad to have you with us."

Sasuke shrugged, opening the green-grey colored doors of the Career Center for him. He nodded in thanks and barreled down the hall. Well this place didn't seem overly-populated.

In fact, it was kind of deserted.

He stepped into the teacher's room, where only a few kids were. Observing the 'Ten Tips To Oil Painting For Beginners' poster, Sasuke asked, "Where is everybody?"

Ignoring the rude tone of voice, the man just laughed.

"Not as many people enjoy extracurricular activities as you would think."

A girl turned her head from the other side of the room and watched Sasuke- grinning stupidly. He scowled, but she didn't take the hint and began to approach them.

"So, who's the new kid, Mr. K?" She asked, swaying her hips suggestively. Sasuke gave a disgusted look and turned away from the beast.

"If he wants to introduce himself to you, Sakura, I'm sure he will." Sasuke snapped his head to the side to watch the silver-haired man. 'He's pretty cool, I guess.'

Sakura huffed, "So how about it, cutie?"

"Fat Albert." He muttered, grabbing a sponge, before turning to Mr. K. "Want me to clean up these tables?" He asked, pointing to the clay covered table in the back.

"Oh, yeah, I've been meaning to get to that." Mr. K chuckled. "Thanks."

The pink haired girl followed him,

"Fuck off, I don't like the smell of fish if you catch my drift." Sakura's jaw dropped.

"O-oh." And just like that she was gone.

He got to work, pressing as hard as he could to lift muck off the table, not wanting it on his hands. It left a dry feeling that grossed him out. He scratched his jaw, watching the door shift open. A mess of blond hair wobbled in, dragging his backpack on the floor until he deserted it in the corner. His shirt was too big for him, a teal color. His light denim pants cut off below his knee, and clay stained his shoes. Sasuke stared as the boy shuffled inside the desk, pulling out an oil canvas. The blond obviously wasn't aware of the teens presence until he felt the tickling sensation of someone watching him.

He spun around, hugging the canvas too him in an almost adorable fashion. His bright eyes caught Sasuke's for a moment before looking back at the ground and shuffling away quietly.

"Naruto Uzumaki..." he unconsciously muttered to himself. He hadn't seen that boy since middle school. Everyone use to taunt the kid for being so obnoxious- both to bright in the head and on the eyes. Even Sasuke messed with him, more than anyone he guessed. Something about the kid irked people. He was too nice, too giving, too happy. Then he just disappeared.

Sasuke couldn't help but stare after him, the kid seemed to have tensed up upon seeing him.

Couldn't blame him, Sasuke Uchiha was a big bite in the ass if he felt like being one- which was most of the time. It wasn't his fault, he'd always thought the kid was something nice to look at, nice to taunt, just because of his reactions...

Someone easy to let your anger out on, because you knew he'd never hate you. No, Naruto Uzumaki was a work of art- biggest heart he'd ever seen. Biggest heart he'd ever seen just drop away. No one cared, even Sasuke had only noticed his absence for the first few days.

Apparently he had unintentionally stopped cleaning during his thoughts, and a snap of fingers in front of him brought his attention back to the present. Mr. K. chuckled,

"Leave the dreaming for sleep."

Sasuke nodded blankly, smacking his sponge back down onto the muddy table. He'd already cleaned most of the wooden table, surprisingly. Which left an open spot for Sakura to march over and plop down.

"So, sorry about earlier. What's your name?" She asked, her voice still unnerving.

"That table is still wet, you're going to leave a assprint." He glared.

A soft shuffling of feet approached, "It's Sasuke." the voice mumbled, grabbing a bundle of towels out from under the table Sasuke was working on.

Naruto smiled with poison towards Sasuke, as if he had done something incredibly kind. Oh, how he didn't.

"Sasuke's a very nice name. You know it means, prince?" Sakura started giggling.

Naruto looked up, staring Sasuke straight in the eye- "Actually, it means fan. Serves him right since he's made of ice."

Sasuke took offense, glaring at the boy. Naruto matched his glare despite his size.

"Get to know him better, Sakura. You'll understand." Naruto scowled and began to pat dry the table.

"Yeah, punk? And what the fuck does your name mean? Noodles?"

"It means 'Whirlpool'." I suggest you wear a hard-helmet while you work to prevent further brain damage."

Sasuke smirked, leaning in towards him.

"I was wondering what happened to your loud-ass mouth, Uzumaki."

"Maybe it got shoved up your faggot ass, along with everything else up there. If you catch my meaning." Sasuke's grip on the sponge caused a flow of water out onto the table.

"Ahaha, brilliant. Do you actually believe, anyone, could ever top me? They're my bitches." Naruto snorted and folded the towel back up.

"You don't get a bitch when you're screwing another guy." Naruto spun around.

You'd think it would upset the dark haired boy, with his sexuality being struck at. But something seemed lit behind those Uchiha's hard eyes- a challenge. It was fun, being harassed. Only because he knew Naruto didn't mean a word of what he said, just had a big mouth that his little body couldn't back up. Always got him into trouble. Standing up for kids, talking back against people that could beat the shit out of him.

"Hmmm," Sasuke grabbed Naruto's wrist, "You jealous of them, Naruto?"

Naruto struggled with no avail.

Sasuke continued anyway, "It's okay. To be honest, I was rather upset when you left. I didn't even get a chance to put that loud mouth of yours to use."

Naruto flushed, for once at a lack of words.

"There will be no naughtynaughty in my room!" Mr. K instructed as reentered. The funny thing was, he seemed more amused then upset.

Naruto on the other hand shoved the taller boy away, flinging the towel in his face.

"Don't touch me bastard!" He shouted.

Sakura sat wide-eyed and mouthed at the scene, unsure whether to laugh or fear the chance of sodomy in her career center.

Sasuke just smirked even bigger than before.

"You'll be screaming the opposite when I get my hands on you."

"F-fuck off."

The conversation ended, but the air didn't ease. The conversation didn't effect Sasuke in the least, but it seemed to everyone else.

Besides Mr. K., who had seemed to suddenly take interest in a small orange book. Sasuke merely raised and eyebrow and continued cleaning.

This could be fun.


	2. Chapter 2

Apology: Hey, guys and girls.

Sorry I haven't updated for so long, I was away on vacation and just got possession of a computer. The other story I've been working on has been totally neglected. It's definitely in need of being rewritten because it sucks balls.

This story is my first priority, it's on more favorites and alert lists; there's more people to please.

.

.

Read!: Uh, I merged the first chapters together, seeing as how short they were.

So now this is the second chapter installment of 'I'd Be a Better Man For You.' Don't be too confused.

Sorry if you have to go reread it all because I'm so lazy at updating, I promise it wont take as long this time. I'm really trying to get the hang of this story. So please, please leave reviews and help me keep this going.

.

.

Disclaimer:

I don't own. Neither do I own Fat Albert and Oprah from the first chapter. I'm not creative enough to own.

.

.

Rating: T-M, like always. Depends on if you like profanity, sexual innuendos, homosexuality, and such. I suggest you not read later chapters if you don't approve of what's already being said, it gets worse.

.

.

Chapter-2.

.

.

.

Apparently Sasuke had affected the poor blonde more than he had intended to because he was now working inside the supplies room instead. The raven muttered under his breath, trying to steal glances through the window of the room. It happened to be tinted, and with the door slammed closed it rendered his sight to a greater extent. He eyed the table, deciding he was finished and pulled his hat back on.

"- And where do you think your headed, Uchiha?" Sasuke spun around, face to face with the art instructor. His hair seemed almost prematurely grey, handsome features still in tact. He jutted a finger at his desk when he didn't get a response from the black eyed teen. Said teen's eyes transfixed on where his finger was pointing. A stack of cluttered papers sat atop mahogany wood, laptop on top of that. A few bottles of Dr. Pib lay open or strewn around the small table, paint splattering the front of the latter a long with sticky soda stains. "Clean that."

"... Why can't you do that?" Sasuke scoffed. That was his personal belongings, he thought, why should I have to clean his mess?

"Because, I just got an urgent call. My great aunt is lying in the middle of the freeway, and I must run to save her life. Good bye!" He whistled, tugging on his scarf and smiling brightly.

"You don't expect me to believe that shit?" The raven snapped, teeth clinking against eachother. The instructor had already left, door swinging shut behind him.

"He doesn't really care if you do or not," The beast laughed. "he's always using those excuses, he was half an hour late today- said his Great Aunt had died in a fire. Someone pointed out that he was at a fast food resturaunt down the road, and he made some crap up about it being her dying wish to have a bacon cheeseburger." She paused as Sasuke snorted, "I think I would have at least got fries too, if I was dying." Sasuke smirked, laughing quietly. Maybe she wasn't too bad.

"He kind of smelled like bacon, now that you mentioned it." Sasuke stacked Mr. K.'s papers, setting them down on the stool so he could clean the desk. What kind of guy leaves his laptop sitting open beside and open can of soda? He closed it, then grabbed the soda jars and headed for the waste bin. Sakura folowed hesitantly.

"So, sorry about earlier. I couldn't tell that you were- you know-"

"Gay." Sasuke deadpanned, tying the trashbag shut and pulling it from the tin.

"That. So, can I properly introduce myself? I'm Sakura Haruno. I'm taking this course to use on my college resume. I paint and sell still-life." She held out her hand, "Or attempt to." She added, laughing. Sasuke took it slowly, giving it a brief shake.

"I'm Sasuke... Uchiha. I got stuck cleaning here for a few hours. Do you know where I stick the trashbags?" He asked, motioning to the full bag.

"How long?" She asked guiding him out the door.

"Fuck if I know." He wiped the water from his hands as he shut the dumpster.

"Oh. And here I was thinking you were interested in art. Are you?"

He shrugged, grabbing the door and letting her enter before he did. "I guess. I don't know, I don't really pay attention to it. Seems like a waste of money right now."

"Why-" Sakura cut off as he walked away briskly, and she decided to quit probing him while she still had a chance at friendship.

.

.

.

The pink haired girl grabbed a leather shoe and a violin case, lining them up on a display. Sticking a lily inside the shoe and opening the case, she sat her canvas down in front of it before making her way towards the supplies room.

"Naruto!" She gasped as a full head of blonde hair obstructed her vision. "What are you doing?"

"Why were you talking to him?" Naruto asked in an accusatory tone as Sakura skimmed the rows of acrylic paints.

"Because I don't exactly feel like making him an intruder, idiot. He's getting enough of that from you."

"Me? You're taking his side! You don't even know him." Naruto spat, spinning back to his camera and grabbing it.

"Neither do you, by the looks of it. Besides," She stated, grabbing the blonde's stack of photographs, "if you don't like him, why do you have a picture of him?" She inquired, her point valid.

"Because-" The boy flushed. "He was just there-"

"Save it. I thought he was your friend, that's why I made a fool out of myself trying to talk to him when he first walked in! I'm trying to redeem myself. I swear if you make me look any more idiotic than I already do, I won't hesitate to kill you." She ground out, handing his picture back. Naruto groaned, turning away.

"I don't see why he had to come here. He doesn't even go to school!"

"I don't know, why don't you ask him? Leave me out of this. Oh, and could you call Hinata? She hasn't showed up in nearly a week." Sakura trailed off as she left the room, the blonde only catching: "Not like she's going to answer my calls."

The blonde grabbed his cellphone, before he realized he had no reception.

.

.

.

Sasuke shot one of his deadliest glares towards the digital clock,

4:38

leaving him with another hour and twenty minutes. The man stilled hadn't returned from 'saving his great aunt' and he highly doubted he was going to any time soon. Well, he thought, I hope he at least has enough decency to tell the principal I showed up. He wondered what his dad was thinking. He'd just lie and say he had a schedule change at Oh Mali. If he knew he was here, he would just think his pathetic little son was wasting work time at a faggot art school. Hopefully he was fucking Candy behind a day-bar, and had lost track of time. Or was too drunk of his ass to think straight and was asleep somewhere.

He glanced at Sakura who was ferociously dialing a number underneath her desk.

"You know I'm not a teacher, I can't confiscate personal belongings."

She gave a sheepish look, cheeks matching her hair color, "Sorry, habit." She pulled the phone to her ear and waited, tapping her long nails against her paint pallet. She sighed, eyebrows knitting together and she talked under her breath. "Hinata, please pick up. If you're avoiding me, I'm sorry. Just pick up the phone." She sighed louder, clenching her jaw. "Okay, well call me back. Uh, Bye." She looked at the screen for a couple of seconds before sliding the cell shut and laying it back on the table. Sasuke eyed her curiously, but didn't ask. It was decorated with little gems and cherries. Typical girl.

The petite blonde emerged from the supply room, removing his glasses and throwing them towards his backpack. He stared at the raven for a moment, without a glare or a hard look.

"Hey." He mumbled, walking up to the taller teen, "Do you need help with that?" Sasuke's head cocked to the side,

"No." He muttered. He looked up to find the blonde scratching his elbows and looking down.

"Oh, okay."

"I mean, I don't think you're allowed to." He rephrased trying to be nice, the blonde looked up and nodded.

"Yeah sure. I got it." He looked at Sakura, waiting for her approval. She nodded. He pranced off towards the door, grabbing his messenger bag and shoving his reading glasses inside.

"Bye guys!" He waved, the few other students waving back. Sasuke walked up to the door, ready to spray the window down with Windex. Naruto grabbed his arm, standing on the tips of his toes.

"Don't think for a second that I forgive you." He whispered. Sasuke smirked and leaned closer, pressing his lips to his cheek.

"Don't think for a second that I have any idea," He leaned away smirk growing, "what your talking about." He mocked.

The blonde's eyes glazed, as he slammed the door.

Sasuke stared at it for a moment, smirk fading.

.

.

.

"Oi, Hyuuga! I told you to take the phone to her." Sakura hissed into her phone.

"Do you think I care what you think? It's not like it's any of your damn business!"

Sakura pressed her palms hard into her eyes, swinging her head back.

"Whatever. Goodbye."

Sasuke glanced at her for the second time in the past five minutes, grabbing a hand towel and drying his hands. Why did public soap smell so disgusting? He sniffed the back of one, it repelled his nose immediately.

"I have lotion," Sakura's voice sounded unhappy as she dug threw her pink purse. "Smells better than that."

He grabbed the red bottle from her, twisting of the cap. She was the only one left of the day, with only a rough sketch on her canvas. Her mind seemed elsewhere.

"So, " He handed the lotion back.

"I know what you're going to ask, and believe me- I don't want to waste time explaining something that wont make sense." She brushed her nose on the back of her hand glaring at her canvas. "Ah whatever, I can just start tomorrow."

Sasuke didn't really feel like bothering himself with her personal life anyway. He ran a hand through his hair. He hadn't eaten today and was beginning to feel it.

Sakura was preoccupied shoving her canvas into a narrow shelf.

"So am I like, supposed to wait here for that prick to come back or can I just go home?"

"He's not coming back, I can tell you that. You don't look too good, you sick?" She asked eyeing him.

"Just hungry." He mumbled, tugging his hoody over his head. "Is it still raining?"

"We could go and get something to eat, if you want? No, I don't believe so."

"Nah, I have a shift today, I'll probably pig out in the deli."

"Oh, okay. Where do you work?" She asked, shrugging her purse onto her shoulder as Sasuke flicked off the art room lights.

"Oh Mali's Coffee Shop, " He shut the door behind her. "he's gonna have to come back and lock this son of a bitch up. I don't have keys."

"Oh man, a coffee shop? I'd get so fat." She motioned to her stomach and laughed.

He smirked, "It doesn't appear to have had that effect on me."

"Haha, well... I'm headed this way," She motioned to the left, "My cars parked on the other side. Want a ride?"

He thought about his trailer, with the chipped paint, screen door, and lack of lawn.

"Uh, no. I'm just gonna take the bus. Even if it smells like piss."

"Well bye, " She waved, turning around. "it was nice to meet you."

"Yeah, bye." He shuffled his hands around in hit pocket, feeling his beanie against his hand. Wasn't completely awful, he thought.

.

.

.

The silence of his house was more welcoming than the racket of his dad. He was thankful for it tonight, too tired to drag his old man to bed or make dinner for him.

He slipped off his shoes, pulling off his shirt and hoody and throwing it towards the laundry bin, another thing to do tomorrow.

Sasuke wished he had enough time to shower the cleaner smell off of him and take a quick nap. Unfortunately the water hadn't been cut on just yet. He scratched his collar bone, grabbing a brush off the counter and running it through his hair a few times. His worked clothes should have been in the dryer but were now folded nicely on the couch. He stared at them, shocked. The dishes were done too, and it seemed like someone had actually mopped- a task even the young Uchiha would not succumb to. He redressed himself in his work attire. Eyes traveling once more. He strolled closer to the kitchen, to grab his name tag. A note hung loosely off the back pin.

.

.

.

Boy,

I went out with Candy. Her sister-in-law's husband

might have a job for me out in Tretchbur. It's only

an hour away. Aren't you proud of your ol' pap?

Well behave yourself, this might be a chance for

us.

.

.

.

Sasuke glared at his adoptive father's horrible handwriting. Yeah, sure. Maybe the old fart would get it together before Sasuke hit the big '18' in a few months. As soon as he did, he'd get his inheritance and be out of this joint for good. He only worked his ass off to keep his dad safe 'cause the roof over their head supported him too. Sighing, he removed the note, scribbling down;

.

.

.

Hn,

You better keep this one, I don't think Candy or her

sister will take to well to you if you get caught drunk

off your ass again. I have work until twelve, that is

if you get home before me.

Bye.

.

.

.

on the backside.

Oh God, was he ready for a nap.

.

.

End.

.

.

.

Hey kids. Review or you ain't getting anymore. :)

So, I was wondering. Should this also be a Sakuhina?

It won't really focus on them too much, I just need Sasuke to have a friend, and I can't stand only having one pairing.

REVIEW


	3. Chapter 3

Authors note: I'm so incredibly sorry for the wait, reviewers. (Yeah, I only treasure my reviewers.) I know I promised you last time it wouldn't be a long wait, but I had classes, wasn't feeling this, blahblahblah.

Disclaimer: I didn't write the book.

Summary:

Sasuke Uchiha the bad boy, rebel; kid with a reputation for trouble. Handsome, troubled, prone to talk back, prone to fight. And also the one who wanted Naruto Uzumaki, the boy who hid behind the camera, more than anything. AU Rating: T-M.

Chapter three-

Sasuke didn't enjoy afternoon strolls almost as much as he disliked the city bus. He wondered sometimes if the country air was cleaner; at the moment it seemed as if a thunderstorm was going to roll in, possibly from the previous rainstorm but more likely due to pollution. Sasuke realized he'd probably dislike the countryside as well. Without the buzz of the streets and the interesting people, he'd be left to his own thoughts- which was never a good thing. He still preferred the smell of the outside air to that of his stuffy trailer, that he also didn't care for.

Among the things that Sasuke didn't like, were certain colors, of those included the color brown. Any other person would think that this was strange, since the Uchiha seemed to love anything that wasn't at all eye-catching (aside from his partners.) Brown was the color of coffee, it was the color of the wood panels above the espresso machine, it was the color of 90 percent of every customer's hair, it was the color of un-flushed shit in the bathrooms, the color of his coworkers shoes, the color of almost every old man's flannel- and at the moment, he was clad in a brown, "Oh Mali's Coffee" with it's incredibly 60's 'gay with handle-bar mustache' styled v-neck.

His boss approved, seeing how this only added a little bit more skin for his impressive fan-base of college girls with laptops, and a few more dollars in his tip jar.

"I should consider becoming a prostitute at this rate." He scoffed, shoving a tree branch that had inconveniently spread its reach into the middle of the sidewalk. He peeled a sappy-orange thing that had jumped from the tree to his hand off with a minor sound of disgust. He also disliked being dirty. The black-haired teen was quickly approaching his place of work, with his plain brown shirt. The unfortunate catch behind his dislike for eye-catching things was that his strikingly handsome face happened to be the most eye-catching in town.

The six o' clock crew was already flooding in as he hit the doors, and he wondered vaguely if someone had told them his working hours. See, the six o' clock crew- much like the eight o' clock, and opening crew on Saturdays- happened to consist of primarily giddy underage females, with the exception of a few female college interns, and suspiciously pretty rich boys. All of which asked for him personally, which tempted Sasuke to tell them this wasn't a salon, why should it matter exactly who took your order. He restrained himself, more than content with the dollars that were already bundled up in his tip jar as he waved to his coworker Karin. Karin nodded in notice, passing two unnamed drinks across the counter to him before he could tell her he was on register.

"It's for those two; the pink-headed one knows you." When the raven had first came to work at Oh Mali's, Karin was obsessive to the point where he nearly quit. After she'd caught sight of him on a date with a very un-womanlike person, she'd lost all fight for the teen and addressed him on a friendlier basis. He was still a little surprised by her accepting nature towards females that addressed him nowadays, but she was caught up in some new boyfriend.

While having his normal memory-splurge he failed to realize she'd mentioned a pink-headed girl until he turned with the drinks to face the direction she was pointing. "The blonde's a real cutie; I was sensing some good vibes from him." She winked flirtatiously, before taking Sasuke's place at the register much to the female customer's discontent.

'Blonde?' He thought, suddenly feeling as if a fizz-candy had gone off in his chest. He turned around again, eyeing the table faced in the corner. Unfortunately, he could barely see a strand of bubble-gum hair on a pale shoulder. Sighing heavily, he swallowed the fizz-feeling and approached the table.

"Hey, there you are Sasuke!" Sakura smiled, waving down the drink in his hand. "What, no napkins?" She joked.

"I've never seen you here before." His eyes fell onto the top of the blonde's head, which happened to be turned the completely opposite direction at first, but then slid to the side to acknowledge the pale boy's presence.

"Well, we decided we were hungry, so I drove by and picked up Mr. Talkative here."

She gestured towards the mute Uzumaki, "I remembered you said you worked at this coffee shop."

"Well that's not creepy. Thought you said you were hungry, where's the food?" Sasuke asked, an eye caught by Naruto's wringing hands. His legs were still clad in denim Capri's, jumping at an erratic pace underneath his arms. The kid had slimmed out, and stopped wearing over-sized orange clothing- much to the other boy's fascination. "You on some sort of diet, Uzumaki?"

The wringing stopped and his eyes slid to the side, tan cheeks pouting. "Should I be?" The blond spat.

"He just lost all his baby fat, about time." Sakura laughed, easing away the tension. "I was surprised too."

"Well isn't that cute?" The raven smirked, before pulling out a small notebook and receiving a faint blush from the whiskered teen. "You're all grown up. You guys want somethin' before I feed myself to the vultures." He asked, jabbing a thumb towards the growing line of 'Sasuke-requests'.

"Nah, I'm actually going to see how much this fills me up." Sakura patted her stomach. "Coffee tends to kill my hungry-eyes, way too many calories in one sitting."

"How 'bout you?" He cocked his head to the side, deliberately catching blue eye's attention in the process. They quickly averted,

"I'm on a strict diet, actually," was the sarcastic reply.

"Oh, I bet that coffee is really helping then." Sasuke bit back. The other boy just crossed his arms and turned his head with a small 'humph', electing a chuckle from the other two.

"Kay, well, see you tomorrow I guess."

"Alright, have fun!" The young woman added cheerfully, turning a few heads.

"Che."

"I didn't know he worked here." Naruto hissed; face extending to the middle of the table in an attempt to stare the green-eyed girl down as the other boy took his place up front.

She sighed, and thumped his forehead, "Sit down. I thought that maybe I could make up for how rude you were at the center but you totally shut that idea down."

"I don't want to make up for being rude. He totally deserves it! That guy is just a filthy man-slut prick." He emphasized by wiggling his fingers at the register.

"What in the world was that gesture supposed to be? He seemed very friendly."

"That's the stink of evil resonating off his entire body!" He whispered frantically. "Why don't you believe me?"

"He smells like a hot guy." She flat-lined, and the blonde grabbed his drink slamming it onto the table.

"Hot? What's so hot about a pale-faced loser-head?"

"Mostly because it's the opposite of a blonde-haired idiot." Checking her dazzled phone, she continued, "As long as you refuse to tell me what the deal is behind all this, I refuse to let you ignore him." Sakura smirked full-heartedly.

"All you women are so nosy!"

The previous awkwardness wore off, not being in the direct line of sight of his new acquaintance and old school-mate. The rest of the day went on surprisingly uneventful, the crowd dying out around seven. He was able to clock-out early, both feet out the door an hour before his shift ended.

"Who were they?" Karin asked, striding up beside him. She was his main form of transportation on the way home from work on the days that he worked into a night shift.

"I got put in this community arts thing, they go there."

"So they ain't got names?" She questioned.

"Pfft." He opened the car door, sliding gracefully into the passenger seat. "Naruto Uzumaki and Sakura something-or-other."

"Wait, I didn't recognize him at first. Naruto? That must have been awkward." She laughed, clucking her tongue in pity.

"Wait, what?"

"Don't pull your selective memory out on me now, this is juicy." She looked at him briefly before turning back to the road. "You seriously don't remember?"

He glared, in a way that said, 'obviously not'.

"Oh come on. Uzumaki, that loud kid you rejected freshmen year. I heard that he was outed in front of everyone by you. That's what you call a fast-traveling rumor to hit our school all the way out here."

"What? I never remember rejecting him. Didn't he only have eyes for his little pale-eyed girlfriend?"

"No, no. You fucked that kid that he hung out with in art-class. I remember 'cause I totally thought you were incestuous. He looked just liked you. Suigetsu said that little blonde kid asked you out in front of the entire class, ha-ha."

"Wait, I think I remember that. I was on the soccer-team then. Why would I accept some gay declaration of love?" He muttured, pulling a cigarette out from his back pocket.

"Woah buddy," She snatched the cigarette from him and sat it on the dashboard. "Boyfriend smells that and he'll kill me." She swallowed before continuing. "About that, forgot you were closeted." She snickered.

"That's probably the reason that kid is so pissy with me. I got thrown out of that closet when Sai decided to tell all his friends."

"A year ago I would have been proud to sleep with you too. Now I know your shit-personality." She winked harmlessly, pin-straight hair falling into her eye. "I would understand the pissy-factor then. Not so much if you hadn't rejected him in front of a classroom and slept with his friend."

"Not so much if his friend wasn't so skimpy and he hadn't confessed in front of all those people- you mean." He glared, now he had a headache bordering on migraine from all of the memory over-flow.

"Don't get mad at me, we can all play the blame game." She turned onto the next street as Sasuke grabbed his cigarette and thrust it back into his pocket. "He definitely is."

"Whatever, why don't you just take me home?"

Karin smiled despite the rude behavior of her co-worker. "Why yes, Princess. Even though the only time I get my hands on something interesting from you, you shut me down."

"This is why I stopped hanging around girls. You're so dramatic."

"We're built for it! What can I say? I'm thinking of inviting that girl in more often. I think I'm feeling the whole blonde-tag-along."

"You would, you devil." Sasuke opened the car door, stepping out onto the unpaved driveway that belonged to him. "See you later."

"I see how it is, not even a thank-you, you brat." She smiled as he shut the door.

"Can't thank the charitable." He mouthed back at her, strolling to his more than humble abode.

He glared at Candy's dog, that had obviously been dropped off while he was away for a reason. It panted happily, rolling off the side of the couch and hitting the floor with a dull thud.

The fat thing trotted up beside him, licking at his pants eagerly.

"I know, I probably smell like the deli. Doesn't mean you can get your nasty slobber on my nice pants, mutt." He grabbed a gallon-sized sandwich bag that was full of the dog's –just in case- food. "Here you go." He poured the bag onto the kitchen floor, watching with pure disgust as he lapped it up eagerly.

For some reason, even with a snorting dog at his feet, the only thing his mind was focused on was the way Uzumaki's pants clung to his legs, and his slim fingers. Maybe it was also focused on the way his blush spread from his neck to his cheeks.

He palmed his eyes, growling softly. The dog followed him to his room, looking as though it was smiling, and still panting obnoxiously. He shoved him away from the door as he closed it,

"Get out, boy, you don't want to see what I'm about to do." He muttered.

Author's note:

C'mon guys, be kind, leave a review! I don't even care if it only says, "I like to listen to dogs pant." I really would not care. Just let me know you're reading this. Much love to the reviewers, sorry for being so slow all the time! Now that it's summer there's no more cheerleading or classes to be attended, so I'll be able to update more frequently until I get called into work.

Hopefully you guys like this! Sorry if I seem to be working at a slow pace, I like character development (and hopefully plot development? Eeep) but if there's any ideas you want to happen, throw them at me! I need them… hahaha.

REVIEW KTHANX


	4. Chapter 4

You guys reviewed more, so I produced faster(: Take that as a hint.

Chapter 4-

Sasuke's hand was usually the first thing to move in the morning, its target- his small plastic clock that was buried somewhere under his cotton sheets. He groaned, bleary eyes opening as he sat up; the alarm getting louder as the seconds passed, like an impatient mother that he sometimes wished to have. Leaning over the small space between his headrest and the wall, his hand continued its search down the dark path. Sasuke jerked upwards as he grabbed the black contraption, smacking his head on the windowsill above.

"Found ya', you little fucker." He muttered, smacking the snooze button and quickly changing the switch to the off position.

Wiping the corners of his eyes and grabbing the nearest folded flannel in the drawer next to him was the second step; the third step was to grab a clean pair of boxers and a white undershirt from the drawer below that. After that step had been successfully completed, he rose from the bed.

Looking in the mirror placed beside his doorframe, he decided unruly morning hair was not pulling itself off as anything near sexy today. Combing it hair down with his fingers, he cringed at the oily feel that it left.

"Fourth step, pants and shower at Itachi's." He concluded.

He left his room, grabbing an empty 'Oh Mali's' bag to shove his belongings into, figuring it'd be most sanitary to stay in his pajama's until after he had showered. 'Yeah, probably the best idea to wash these somewhere too.' He thought, eyeing the food stains at the bottom of his nightshirt. Speaking of food stains-

'Where's that damn dog…?' He thought, eyeing the floor where his dog-food once was the night before. 'Probably thinks he's being starved, the pig.' Sasuke grabbed the broom, running it against the crumbs on the floor and using a piece of paper as a makeshift dust-pan. After he was finished, he sat the broom against the wall none too gently, and emptied the paper into the trash. "Fuck, fuck, fuck, where's my wallet now?" He was almost positive he had set it on the counter.

Walking the short distance from the kitchen into the living room, he padded down the couch, before raking around its insides in search of the leather cash-stealer. Having no luck and finding only old cracker-jack wrappers, he stood back to his full height.

"Sasuke…Oh-! Are you here?" Sasuke turned, brushing pieces of ink-colored hair out of his line of sight, only to be faced with his 'dad' clinging to the wall. "Boy, where-" He chuckled and swung slightly against the white surface before continuing, "where you been!" Sasuke ignored him, and then grabbed his bag, checking to see if his wallet was inside his beanie next to the door. It was, and after checking the contents he pressed it into the front of the waist band on his pajama bottoms. "Sasuke?" The man squeaked again.

"I was asleep." His foster dad's face clouded softly in confusion.

"Eh?" The gray-haired man asked, nearly doubling over as he tried to remove his sandal straps from his foot. "What- where you sl," he took a deep breath, like his words were hard to keep track of, "…sleepin'?"

"I was in my room, old man. I was asleep in my room." He sighed as the drunken mess fell to the ground, leaning against the couch with a whimper. "Where were you at? Better yet, where's Candy's mutt?

His dad looked up at him, facial features contorting angrily. They were facial features that looked nothing like Sasuke's, with his bulbous nose and bright green eyes. "Don't you go and make me-" He threw off his sandal with clumsy rage, "…worry 'bout you more than you're worth, boy. Just piss me off," He yanked of his sock, putting it in his pocket and trying to undo his other shoe. "I'm just going to be pissed off when you make me worry-", he let out a sob, looking up at Sasuke. "Why don't you tell me where you are? I'm always worrying and no one's worrying." He nearly crawled to Sasuke. "No one's worrying, you know? They're not worryin'… I'm always worried." His buggery eyes were misty and red, closing as his stomach growled ungraciously.

"Come on, I'll get you something to eat." Sasuke sighed, helping the man to a tattered couch.

"The TV don't work anymore…I done forgot how to use it, Sasuke." He whispered, grabbing the arm of the couch.

"They shut off the electricity and the hot water." Sasuke explained for nearly the fourteenth time that month. "So the television isn't gonna work Where have you been showering?"

"How you going to go about making me something to eat?" He whined, sounding almost pitiful.

"I'm not." Sasuke ground out, realizing that he'd have to give him the food that he'd brought back from Oh Mali's Tuesday. He swung open the cabinet and grabbed it, opening the package and sliding the pumpkin bread loaf out onto a paper plate. "Here,"

He handed it to the blubbering mess, who looked half-asleep. "I got to go, feed Candy's dog if you see 'em." The man looked up at him, frowning and tearing up again.

"Don't go and leave me, I'm always so worried- and no one's worrying. I'll share, don't leave." The man mumbled, pushing small pieces of bread onto his lips. "Why isn't anyone worrying anymore?"

Sasuke just sighed again, grabbing his bag and exiting silently, his foster dad still quietly sobbing into his bread. Sasuke remembered when things weren't like that, as he strode down his driveway. He remembered when his lawn was kept, and as small as it was it still had a little yellow swing set. He knew how proud the man had been when he presented it. How his wife had giggled and clung to his arm, asking Sasuke if he'd like a little push on the swing, or help up the ladder.

Every good memory of the man seemed wrapped around his wife. Sasuke wondered if that's what real love would do; tear you apart at the seams when it ended. She was always so concerned with anything Sasuke or the old man would do, so intent on keeping the two safe. Sasuke thought he was a lucky kid for being accepted into such a loving home, as small as the Christmas gifts were, or as little they had to snack on before bed. The old man's wife said that love had a big cost sometimes, and especially when you loved a son you had to buy. Sasuke wondered how someone who wanted to be a mom so badly ended up being taken from her son so early. The woman who wanted to keep everyone she loved so safe had passed away from an illness they couldn't afford to treat.

Broken from his thoughts in irritation, Sasuke pushed the doorbell several times, waiting for his brother to 'dress and address' as he like to call it. Itachi was his biological brother, fortunately for him he had never been put into foster care. At the age of thirteen he fled, reemerging at 18 successful and stony-faced. His brother was very ambitious and full of pride, which was probably why he wouldn't even come to the door for his own brother in pajamas. Sasuke finally began hammering down on the mahogany, yelling for his brother to hurry his ass up. In the middle of his assault on the doors, his brother yelled down from the window above him, startling the younger boy.

"What?" Sasuke asked, not catching what he had said over the sound of his knuckles on the entrance.

"I said, quit your damn ruckus and give me two seconds!" He hissed, their glares matching in intensity until the older left the window.

"You really should be grateful I let a man as sweaty and without proper manners- such as yourself, use my shower in the first place." Itachi sighed loudly as he opened the door, rubbing the top of his nose between two fingers.

"Oh shut up, if you let me stay in this fuckin' mansion in the first place maybe I'd try an' learn some." Sasuke spat, "Not like you don't have enough room here."

"You're learning valuable skills and responsibility, if I let you live here you'd be able to afford something pricier than the junk you've been popping." Itachi chided, as the door shut behind him. "Besides, I've been down a worse road and still been able to continue my education." He added, pointedly staring at the calendar.

"Yeah, yeah…" Sasuke's voice now came from the bathroom, followed by the sound of the shower starting. "Wait…Wait." Sasuke emerged in a towel, his eyes wide. "What's today?"

"Friday- and that's my good towel! At least wait until you're clean." Sasuke ran back into the bathroom,

"Shit, shit, shit. I thought today was Saturday- I have to hurry."

"Why the sudden interest in school?" Itachi called.

"I'm in this stupid art program for credit recovery, got in trouble at school and I'm paying my debt to the geeks and freaks." He heard Sasuke sputtering at the soap in his mouth. "It starts at one and it's not really an option if I go or not."

Itachi only 'hmmed' at this, pulling the paper out from under his sofa, "And what time does it end?"

"It was four hours yesterday…of hell. I don't know how many hours for a Friday- actually." Sasuke walked from the bathroom, leaving splotches of water on the linoleum floor.

"You're an asshole, you know that?" Itachi deadpanned, his similar features locked in a glare as he stared at the trail of water in Sasuke's path.

"Got that down pat, now I gotta skedaddle." Sasuke was already slipping his shoes back on, winking back at his brother who waved over his shoulder.

"You really should come back sooner for a shower next time, I don't see how someone so clean can get so gruff looking lately."

"Shut up."

Sasuke grabbed hold of the bus rail, lifting himself onto the stairs as he deposited a dollar, successfully this time, into the machine. The bus-driver was a man today, and offered no free ride or warm smile. Sasuke came to the conclusion that that didn't really upset him too much in the least, seeing as how that was rather creepy more so than flattering.

He took the same seat he had the previous day, eyes once again preoccupied with the signs above the seats opposite to him. They stayed that way, reading and rereading what he had been seeing for the past seven or so minutes. He lifted the sleeve of his shirt to check the time, relishing in those extra 23 minutes he had until he needed to be in the Art's Center. While he was relishing, the bus had stopped.

"Well good morning, Naruto!" The once unfriendly looking bus-driver chirped. The blonde ray of sunshine looked up cheerfully, smiling in the adorably uncensored way that made Sasuke begin to smile.

"Well good morning, Mr. Ricardo." Naruto offered back, a friendly voice that he had most definitely not been using on Sasuke breaking through his rosy cheeks.

"Angel, he's a damn big-mouthed angel." Sasuke thought, realizing he had been straining in his seat to watch the boy. Feeling like a stalker, and slightly embarrassed by the looks he was receiving from the woman in across from him he leaned back in his seat. He wished he had a cell, or something to look at in times like this, as he watched the boy's feet stop for a millisecond in front of him before continuing. Now he was just staring at the floor like a creep. It was better than staring at Naruto like a creep, he figured, looking up finally. He was greeted with a full-frontal of the blonde, who decided to taunt him and sit directly in front of him. Sasuke raised an eyebrow and the kid attempted to glare at him, crossing his arms.

"You're trying to intimidate me, or somethin' I'm guessing?" Sasuke asked.

"Is it working?" Naruto spat, creasing his eyebrows.

"It's actually pretty pitiful, but you did succeed in making me feel awkward." Naruto smiled victoriously at this comment, until Sasuke added, "And a little creeped out." It was then when Naruto's smile turned into a worried look,

"No! You're lying." Naruto grabbed his bag and slung it over his shoulder, sticking his tongue out. "And don't get all buddy-buddy with Sakura, she's my friend. Get it?" Naruto stood taking a seat further away from Sasuke. "My friend, not yours- don't be fooled by her good-nature, she secretly doesn't like you at all." Sasuke chuckled at the childishness of the boy.

"You sure about that, kid? I'm pretty positive that I was going to ask her to accompany me to Oh Mali's tonight. I guess there's no harm in asking if she might reject."

"Well she won't! Because…" The usually quick-tongued Uzumaki was put in his place, "Well I'm going so she was going anyway, so she wouldn't say no!"

Well that worked out better than he expected, he grabbed his bag of pajamas off the floor as the bus came to a stop. "Oh yeah? Well what if I don't want you there?" Sasuke asked, looking back at the teen as he stood.

He was quickly pushed aside by Naruto who turned over his shoulder and glared at him again, "Well I don't exactly want you there either!"

"That's alright; I have to work tonight anyway. I sure look forward to seeing you and Sakura there though." Sasuke winked, coming up beside the other boy on the sidewalk.

"You asshole, you said you were asking her there!" Naruto shouted indignantly, latching onto the back of Sasuke's flannel as he attempted to pass the smaller boy. Sasuke shuddered softly at the feel of Naruto's fingers on the small of his back. He turned around and grabbed the wrist attached to the hand that was currently occupied with his shirt, smirking.

"Hm, well, seeing as how she had prior engagements and I'm not welcome as a third-party, it won't come as such a blow- huh?" His smirk grew as Naruto crossed his arms tighter over the strap of his messenger bag.

"You just wanted us to come to your stupid work."

"Thought you were already comin'?

"Don't play minds games with me, prick!" Naruto threatened.

"Oh! I love mind games, how fun!" Mr. K approached from behind them, smiling. His smiled turned serious as he turned to Naruto, "Language, Naruto." He lectured, shaking his finger.

"We aren't even in class though!"

"You're right!" Mr. K yelped, smiling bigger. "But class started three minutes ago, you're both late!" He chirped happily.

"You're not even in the building yet." Sasuke muttered, earning a small laugh as Mr. K opened the door.

"Oh dear, don't punish me!" Mr. K feigned a frightened look, before going merrily on his way.

They both rolled their eyes.

"I told you I'm sorry!" Sasuke's ears perked as they closed in on the art room door. He couldn't make out the other voice, until he heard Sakura's again, "It wasn't like that, you love art. Don't leave 'cause of something I did." Her voice was on the edge of pleading. Sasuke leaned away from the door, walking towards the abandoned part of the building.

"W-where you going?" Naruto called, Sasuke pointing ahead of him.

"Little boy's room, this shit ain't got nothin' to do with me." Naruto's footsteps followed.

"I expected you to be nosier."

"Well you don't have high expectations of me, so I guess that's what I'd be expecting you to say." The raven chuckled.

"I have every reason too, asshole. You just don't care." Sasuke spun around, shocking Naruto.

"Look," Sasuke ran his hand through his hair. "When I said I had no idea what you were talking about, I didn't." He opened the bathroom door, waiting for Naruto. "I had a vague idea that I'd done something to you, but I couldn't remember quite what it was until my friend at the coffee shop recognized you. So don't go blamin' me for shit like mocking you when I didn't even fuckin' give a damn enough about you to remember you in the first place." Naruto seemed to slink away from the door at that statement. Sasuke's pride kept him from apologizing.

"How can you not remember me?" Naruto asked, his hand clutching at his own hoody. "How can anyone, even an asshole like you, not remember someone when you fucked up my entire social-life?" His voice was growing louder, and angrier. "I might have not been well-liked, but I had my place at that school, and you led me on until I decided to tell you that I liked you," Sasuke put his hand on the blonde's shoulder, trying to lower the boys voice and Naruto shoved him away. "It's not okay to come out for me, but it's okay to fuck my best friend instead."

"That wasn't supposed to get out. I wouldn't have even considered that kid if I thought it would've got out. That's why I rejected you! It's your fucking fault for asking me out in front of the class, and Sai's fault for being a slut!" He hissed, grabbing his shoulder again.

Naruto didn't look at him, "Obviously I thought a lot more was going on between us than you did, and quite frankly, I feel like an idiot."

"I can't remember, I'm not just pulling this out of my ass, it's been a long time. You should just get over it." Sasuke tried to reason.

"I don't care," Naruto shrugged him off, pushing into the bathroom. Sasuke followed. "It doesn't even matter. I thought I'd be happier to see you, and now I'm just as empty as I started out as."

"Come on, just tell me. Were we close or somethin'?"

"Why don't you tell me?" Naruto spat, looking up at him. Sasuke gritted his teeth and shoved him against the wall.

"Okay." He smirked angrily, grabbing beneath the boys knees and bring them up to the sides of his hips. Naruto leaned wide-eyed against the wall.

"What the fuck! What are you doing?"

Sasuke tilted his head to the side, and pressed his lips against the boys open mouth "Were we this close?" He asked, his hand sneaking up the back of his hoody. He pressed his lips to Naruto's again, harder than before. "Or were we closer?" He heard the boy gasp softly, shoving at his chest.

"Get off!" He yelled and Sasuke dropped his legs, willing his heart to stop smoldering his eyesight. "We weren't that close, never!" Naruto yelled, "You were my friend, I just thought there was something else- You acted like there was something else, always teasing me and-"

"Well there wasn't." Sasuke interrupted flatly.

"Why-"

"I would have already done something to you, if I wanted you." He chuckled, leaving the breathless boy. "Obviously you must have thought wrong,"

"You just did something to me!" He yelled.

"Just testing," Sasuke stated, looking back.

"For what?"

"If you felt as strongly as you say you do, wouldn't you have taken advantage of that situation." Naruto stared at him, before taking a few steps closer.

"And if I did?" He asked, Sasuke's cobalt eye's widening a fraction. Naruto reached up, slim finger faintly touching his jaw. "What if I did right now, what would your theory be then?" Naruto raised his other arm, wrapping it around Sasuke's neck as he rose on his tippy-toes. He brushed his lips where his fingers had once been. "Or are you just too prideful to apologize to me properly and move on as friends?"

Sasuke was taken-aback by the sudden boldness, but he wasn't complaining. He lent down, brushing his nose against Naruto's, before kissing him again. Something about the feel of Naruto's body warmth pressed into his and the less-than innocent feel from a simple kiss left Sasuke feeling like he missed out when he chose Sai- he'd give his stash of cigarettes to fuck the little shit-head right now. Naruto retreated though, spinning on his heel and marching towards the door. "No way, you're still a prick." He opened the door, peeking back through. "How did that feel, asshole?" The teen stuck out his tongue, laughing as the door shut behind him.

"You little fucker." Sasuke had never been so surprised, or left so high and dry. "How am I supposed to go to art like this?" He groaned.

Author's Note: Sorry guys, I'm a stickler for character development so it's pretty slow. They will be getting down and dirty in the future, but I'll make it skippable for you guys who just like the light little kisses like these. I, on the other hand, am a big pervert.

SHOUTOUT TO ALL THE PERVERTS, YEAHHH, GET SOME.

Just so you guys know, I write for fun, not for constructive criticism. I'm not a fan, sorry. Not really looking to improve, just writing here.

Please review, it definitely adds some motivation. Thanks for reading!


End file.
